My Reflection
by truefightingwolf
Summary: I can't seem to upload on the first version...so i had to recreate it. Three years after Sasuke left, he is recaptured once again. NarSas SasNaru Yaoi
1. Entrapped

I know I should update A Broken Soul…but I hit writer's block…honestly…ok so I had a new idea and just had to write it…bleh…

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

_Dear Journal:_

_Look at me…at my reflection. The eyes that have seen it all…the eyes that have endured it all. While I strive to become stronger, I will never be acknowledged. My wounds…aren't they obvious? Why must others treat me so inferior, when all I want is love? Then again, what is love? How can I know something I've never had? Journal, if it weren't for you…I would've gone crazy years ago. But no, you keep me company, you allow me to write my woes and simple listen. I can never do that with my team…with my senseis. Three years journal, and when we meet once again, we fight._

_Why must he act so…so…stuck up! Does he not know the pain I had to endure for his sake! No…those damn eyes…showing nothing but hatred for everyone who tries to speak of reality and life. No…he's only life is revenge…damn him and his brother! Does he not know of the burden I carry? It seems futile to even consider things, after all, he doesn't know the truth of me…and if he were to know of what I carry, he would blame me for cheating and not being truly strong, and thus will never acknowledge me._

_So here I am journal, looking at my reflection, waiting for the verdict of the one Uchiha Sasuke, and awaiting for the final testimony that will decide our futures…if there is one for us. After all, who could ever love a demon?_

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Tsunade looked at the papers while the ANBU restrained Uchiha Sasuke like the prisoner he is. Naruto stood on one side, his mask removed as he was one of the restrainers. Sasuke stared at Tsunade, awaiting the verdict and cursing the name of Uzumaki Naruto.

/_How is it possible? Three years training…and he defeated me? Have I spent my time in a childish training while Naruto became stronger? How can I defeat him if I can't even defeat that dobe/_ thought Sasuke as Tsunade looked at him. Placing the papers back down on the desk, she crossed her hands, her expression showing no emotions.

"Uchiha Sasuke…you are accused of betraying the village of Konoha, shaming the name of a Konoha shinobi…allying with an S class criminal…attacking Konoha…killing one of your fellow Konoha shinobi…and attempting to steal the forbidden scrolls" Tsunade said. Uchiha gritted his teeth…the death of one shinobi was of no concern to him, until he realized the identity of such shinobi. Naruto glared at the ground, because if he looked at Sasuke, he would lose control and kill him. How dare he, of all people, attack her and kill her? But he knew it was partly his fault, if he hadn't told his team of ANBU to attack, then she would be alive.

"Uchiha Sasuke…by law I must ask you…what do you plea?" Tsunade asked. Sasuke snorted as he looked at her, causing Naruto to growl slightly. Tsunade kept her gaze on Sasuke, not losing her cool while Sasuke did the same.

"There's no reason to plea anything if I know my actions…and if I had a choice on whether to do it again or not…I would do the same thing all over again" Sasuke said. Naruto tightened his grip on one of the restraints, trying to keep his cool.

"So you would betray us all once again…for some power which obviously seems lacking" Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"And what is it to you?" he asked him. Tsunade looked at Naruto warningly, who simply ignored her. Naruto stared into the eyes of Sasuke, his blue eyes hard and focused, showing the hardships and training he must have endured, and showing the hatred of pain he managed to consume.

"Naruto…" Sasuke said astounded.

"That is enough" Tsunade said, snapping Sasuke out of his trance.

"Uzumaki…you are on duty and when on duty, the mask remains on…now…take the prisoner to his chambers while we decide his execution method" Tsunade said. Naruto nodded and bowed in respect, then pulled on the restraints to make Sasuke move. Sasuke silently complied as he stared at the back of the blonde, who was the one that defeated him. The two walked down the stairs in silence until Sasuke stop, causing Naruto to stop and turn.

"Why?" Sasuke started. Naruto looked at him annoyed.

"Why is it that every time I see you…you are stronger than me? No matter how much I train…how hard I work you are always one step ahead of me…dammit dobe…why the fuck can you stop me!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto looked at Sasuke boredly as he scratched his cheek, his mask secured in his hip pouch.

"Because I get strong through hard work…not through revenge…I'm not someone's bitch who will follow them wherever they go…I'm my own person who fights to get stronger…unlike you" Naruto said, which only infuriated Sasuke as Sasuke lounged at him.

"Who the fuck are you calling a bitch!" shouted Sasuke as the two stumbled down the stairs. Naruto landed on top of Sasuke with a loud thud, knocking the wind out of said ex-Konoha shinobi. Naruto stared at Sasuke's face, noticing the changes in his features. Sasuke looked at Naruto and noticed the changes in Naruto as well…but were the changes for better or for worse? Naruto stood up and pulled Sasuke up through the restraints.

"Try that again and I won't hesitate to kill you Uchiha" Naruto said calmly as he dragged him down the hallway. He opened one door and pushed Sasuke into it, closing the door in the same instant. The light was on, illuminating the cell he was held captive. He could feel it though, how the walls slowly began to consume his chakra, and how the walls did not allow his sharingan to see beyond it. It seems as if the chamber was specifically designed for him, for the Uchiha.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto left the administrative building, having been set off duty. He walked down the streets, heading towards the forest. He past the training grounds finally reaching the memorial stone where Kakashi was.

"You're late…" Kakashi said. Naruto said nothing as he stood next to Kakashi. Shoving his hands into his pockets Naruto stared at the names of those who were killed.

"Who would've thought it has been three years since this team was disbanded?" Kakashi spoke up. Naruto nodded solemnly as he stared into the name of the kuniochi that died in the hands of Sasuke.

"And who would've thought are own team would kill one another?" Naruto stated as he looked at the sky, the first droplets of rain hitting his face as a downpour suddenly occurred.

"He didn't know it was her Naruto…but I understand your feelings" Kakashi said. This time Naruto snorted.

"Face it Kakashi-sensei…no matter what Sasuke does, he will always be your prodigy…your only student…neither Sakura or I matter as much as he…and you've proven it plenty of times" Naruto stated calmly. Kakashi gritted his teeth. After all, it was partly true. He had focused solely on Sasuke because of the sharingan, and neglected both Sakura and Naruto. But now it didn't matter. Sakura was dead and Naruto was an ANBU captain…the best actually.

"The past is the past…we can't live tormenting ourselves over it…a lesson I learned" Kakashi said. Naruto turned around and walked away.

"But the past can give you the strength to move on…sadly not everyone can see it…and thus go in the wrong path…like your beloved Sasuke" Naruto said as he disappeared through the trees, not caring if he was soaking wet.

"You're right…Naruto…you're right" Kakashi said as he sighed and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

It has been two weeks since Sasuke's capture, and Sakura's memorial. Naruto idly stared at the full length mirror, staring at the reflection that haunted him until this day. He didn't have any duties until the night. He pulled out his journal, his trusty journal, and began to write his soul out.

_Dear Journal:_

_Sasuke execution is in one month. It's a little harsh…but he deserves it. They will remove his eyes though, before killing him, considering it is a bloodline ability and they don't want it to fall on the wrong hands. But I don't understand…after all it's only Sasuke and Itachi…who can fight against an Uchiha if they cease to exist?_

_I guess it doesn't matter. I haven't seen him since I left him in his cell. I couldn't face him…the moment I fell on him my resolve weakened, and I couldn't wait to just leave that place. They are going to kill him, and I have to kill my heart before it happens. I don't want to suffer the pain of losing him again._

_I looked at my reflection again…it's so different from what I feel. I see a strong man who seems to not feel anything, yet I know I'm in nothing but pain…I guess I've managed to create the ultimate mask…funny though how I'm still relying on a mask, though many of my friends…if I can call them that, know of my façade. But somehow they don't do anything to stop it or stop me from using a mask. That's why I don't know if they can be considered friends, or just acquaintances._

_Everyday I ask myself this journal…is revenge really important? Do we have to hate so much in order to survive? I try to follow that path…but I can't. It's too harsh…too cruel…to lonely. I'm already lonely as it is…revenge will just kill what is left of my soul. _

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Ne? What you think? I know it's short but this is sort of a preview. Should I continue this crap or should I shoot myself off the face of the earth? Lol Ja!


	2. My Ray of Sun

_Journal:_

_Tomorrow is my turn to watch over the Uchiha's cell. In two weeks his eyes will be removed…and in four his execution. What do I feel…pain…or joy? It is hard to understand journal. Sasuke…he's always been a part of me. But now, he's just a memory nearly forgotten. Who am I kidding? I never forgot him. I continued on my path of the ninja, never going back on my word. Showing everyone my strength, I never showed them my weaknesses._

_I wonder though, if Sasuke knows of my weaknesses? Does he know everything about me like I know everything about him? His soul…his heart…his emotions and his pain? It's too confusing for me journal. I just don't see it…what others see in me. They see me as a future leader…as a strong man who can make a difference, but I see the truth. I see nothing but an empty shell…that's not right…more like the demon shell that Konoha truly despises…more than they despise the Uchiha's betrayal…after all…the villagers blame me for his betrayal._

_So typical…I get blamed for everything. Sometimes I just want to say dammit it all and leave everything behind…let them hate me more and just unleash this pain to the world. But I can't do that…if I do that I'll be proving them right, and my reason is to prove them wrong. So here I am journal…trying to prove something that may be futile…after all my reflection only shows how lost I truly am._

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto opened the cell, placing the plate of food on a small table in the cell of Sasuke. Sasuke stared intently at Naruto, who did not say one word to him.

"Dobe" Sasuke said, tempting Naruto in hopes to see the Naruto he knew. Naruto closed the cell and stood guard in front, ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke's eye twitched as he walked towards the cell, his head looking through the small window bars that showed any sign of life.

"Naruto" Sasuke tried again.

"Uchiha…there is no reason for you to speak to me…so please let me do my job" Naruto answered coolly. Sasuke frowned visibly. Where was the Naruto he knew? The Naruto that always kept getting stronger and yelling to the world his powers?

"Naruto…in two weeks…I will lose what I value the most" Sasuke said.

"Don't worry Uchiha…your eyes won't be of much use here…" Naruto spoke. Sasuke closed his eyes and rested his forehead on the bars.

"You really are a dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto growled slightly as he turned to look at Sasuke.

"Cool it Uchiha" Naruto warned. Sasuke smiled slightly. He could barely see the old Naruto.

"Well…you don't know what I mean…so you must be a dobe" Sasuke instigated. Naruto's eye twitched, but he didn't give into Sasuke's satisfaction. Instead he gave Sasuke the cold shoulder and resumed his position. /Only three more hours…just three more hours before my shift is over/ thought Naruto.

"Fool…I don't care about my sight…what I care about is what I will see before I lose it…" Sasuke answered. Naruto attempted to ignore Sasuke, but his words were getting to him.

"What do you want to see then before you lose your sight?" asked Naruto, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I want to see….my ray of sun" Sasuke said. Naruto turned to look at him confused.

"The ray of sun? What are you talking about?" asked Naruto. Sasuke smirked, the same smirk that always crawled under Naruto's skin.

"Sasuke you bastard" growled Naruto. A glint of what looked like hope and happiness passed through Sasuke's eyes for the brief second Naruto uttered his infamous phrase.

"What? Not my fault you can't comprehend simple words" Sasuke retorted.

"Not my fault you're a spoiled brat who thinks he's speaking wisely but is saying nothing but bullshit" Naruto retorted back. Sasuke and Naruto entered a glaring contest through the cages. A few shinobi walked past them, sweatdropping at the scene and deciding not to interfere.

For what seemed like an eternity, the duo stared at each other. They assessed each other, took in the changes of their features, and realized that old wounds can open up, as old hearts were revived with the hidden emotion of passion. Naruto turned around, assuming his position once again. Sasuke's eyes showed a hint of sadness. He closed his eyes and stepped away from the cell, deciding to eat what was given to him, though by now it was freezing cold. Naruto sighed inwardly in relief when he saw the shinobi who was going to take his shift.

"Time's up" Naruto said as he left the other in charge. Sasuke looked up, slightly disappointed that Naruto was leaving.

"Naruto…remember…I want my ray of sun before I lose my sight" Sasuke called out.

"Oh you and your sun rays! And here I thought you were bright! Pun intended!" shouted Naruto as he walked up the stairs. Sasuke chuckled.

"There was a pun in there?" he asked as he sat down. For an odd reason, seeing Naruto acting so childishly…so human, so…Naruto, made him feel at peace. /_Will you figure it out Naruto? Will you realize what my ray of sun is_?/ he thought to himself as he stared at the dark ceiling of his cell.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Dammit Journal!

_I hate him! Why the hell does Sasuke do this to me? His stupid smart ass comments really irritate me. And that stupid smirk…ah! I just wanted to wipe it off his face…then again…that smile really suits him. Oh what am I saying…its Uchiha Sasuke…the jerk of the planet._

_But I have to admit journal, for a brief moment…it felt like before…when we were gennins and when we were happy…well…sorta. Even if it was arguing tonight…it still felt right. I looked at the mirror just now…and I think it's cracking. Is it a good thing? Is it good that the reflection before me is cracking? I can't afford for it to shatter._

_If it shatters my whole purpose and resolve is destroyed…and then what will be my reason for being here? But I wonder what he mean with 'my ray of sun'? He wants to see the sun one last time before he loses his sight? Does he want the imprint of the sun in his mind to take to his grave eternally? That bastard can't explain things right…argh why didn't' he just say what it was and got it over with!_

_For a strange reason I'm thinking about "My sunshine." Funny how what Sasuke said got me thinking of such a lullaby. You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…I guess things can change. He's more like the moon…the pale moon that shines in the night, surrounded by the countless stars that have lost their path and seek the moon for its pale yet bright radiance._

_The Moon and the Sun…we really are total opposites…but opposites that match perfectly. My moon…heh…my night._

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

sorry for making it short /bows in apologies/ its 2 in the morning…and I'm sleepy…so yeah…my brain stopped functioning an hour ago…gomen…

**TenshiKaitou**: thanks for the thumbs up lol I don't like cheesy journal entries. I believe journal entries are things that come from the soul lol though my soul is a little angsty oO

**Smoking Panda**: Honestly I have no idea what the ending is going to be for this fic lol I'm just writing what comes to mind

**Chels-Dawg:** wee with ya lol

**Red Rose**: here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it

**To everyone else**: thanks for the support. I really appreciate it…arigato gosaimasu minna!


	3. Friendship Rekindled

_Dear Journal:_

_It must be some sort of cruel fate, or a evil prank from Baa-chan. I have been stripped from all my mission and now I'm the caretaker of one Uchiha Sasuke. Why me? I swear I'm going to murder the Hokage one of these days. It's just too much! Why should I be the one in charge of that bastard? Everything was perfectly fine with me watching over him once…JUST ONCE!_

_But no…Tsunade-baa-chan…has to put me…Uzumaki Naruto…the official caretaker of Uchiha Sasuke until his date of execution…ONE MONTH WITH THAT BASTARD! I won't survive…I'll end up murdering him before his execution date…_

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto sighed as he walked down the familiar steps. Just yesterday he was the guard on duty…only part-time. But now he was a full-time guard for Uchiha Sasuke…day in and day out…no breaks…except for lunch, bathroom.

"That old hag will pay for this" he muttered as he walked towards Sasuke's cell early in the morning. He looked through the cell door and noticed how peacefully Sasuke slept. He became enthralled with such a view. He looked so…angelic.

"That fell from the heavens" he whispered as he turned his back on the cell and stood on guard. Sasuke's eye twitched slightly as he opened them. Another day in the cell; another day until his death. Sasuke sat up, rubbing his eyes from the sleep. He looked around and then towards the cell door where his guard was supposed to be. He narrowed his eyes in order to see who the guard was.

"Naruto" Sasuke said startled. Naruto turned slightly, looking at him annoyed.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh…nothing…didn't know you were going to be a guard again" Sasuke said. Naruto snorted.

"Get use to it…I'm stuck watching over you until the last day" Naruto commented. Sasuke didn't know whether to be happy or sad at the thought. Did his wish actually come true? Did Kami-sama hear his plea over his ray of sun? Sasuke rubbed his eyes again. This couldn't be true…Naruto, the Naruto he cared about, his ray of sun…is actually going to be here until the end.

Sasuke's expression saddened. The end…it was nearly a month away. A month of having Naruto by his side, seeing how he becomes weaker and weaker.

"Sasuke" growled Naruto. Sasuke looked up, snapping from his train of thoughts.

"You're breakfast is going to get cold if you don't eat…and I'm not about to force feed you either…so eat it now…or don't eat it at all" said Naruto annoyed. Sasuke nodded dumbly, forgetting for a moment his surroundings and everything that's going on. He slowly began to eat, and then suddenly scowled.

"You don't order me around dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto's eye twitched.

"I think I just did bastard" Naruto retaliated. Sasuke smirked as he raised his spoon, flicking it at Naruto.

"Oh you're going to pay for that" Naruto said as he opened the cell and closed it behind him, suddenly tackling Sasuke. The duo fell to the ground and began to wrestle around to see who was the strongest.

"You won't win against me dobe" Sasuke retorted as he pinned Naruto to the ground.

"You haven't learned a bit bastard…" Naruto said with a smirk as he switched their positions.

"And I believe I win" he said with a smirk.

"No you haven't….dobe" Sasuke said as he kneed Naruto off him and pinned Naruto yet again to the ground.

"You won't escape Sasuke…." Naruto warned.

"Who said I was going to escape? That just shows how much of a dobe you are" Sasuke said with his arrogant smirk. Naruto growled fiercely as he grabbed Sasuke and threw him to the side, sitting up in the process. Sasuke blinked a few times as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Who won?" he asked. Sasuke glared at him slightly as he tackled Naruto. The two pinned each other and wrestled each other to the brink of exhaustion. Sasuke looked at Naruto who was underneath with a victory smirk.

"I won…now…what will you give me for my victory?" asked Sasuke. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean? I never waged anything" Naruto said annoyed. Sasuke began to think for a moment.

"Well…you could always search for my ray of light" Sasuke said. Naruto snorted as he sat up.

"What is it with you and your stupid ray of light? What is your ray of light?" asked Naruto. Sasuke laughed slightly as he sat on his bed, laying down and staring at the ceiling.

"My ray of light is someone who can warm my heart…my ray of light is the last person I want to see…so I can engrave their image into my mind and always remember my ray light…the ray of light that I can learn to love, and die with that love…and not die with the darkness and loneliness that surrounded me for nearly my entire life. IF you can find that ray of life…I will be able to die peacefully, and finally die not alone" Sasuke explained. Naruto tilted his head slightly, digesting Sasuke's words. /_So he means find him someone who he can love_/ thought Naruto.

Naruto stood up and left the cell, standing guard once again as Sasuke remained quiet, staring at the ceiling.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

_Dear Journal:_

_I finally understand what he meant by ray of light. He wants to fall in love and not be alone anymore. Isn't that what everyone wants sooner or later in their lives? To love and be loved? It made sad to be honest…all his life he's been alone…well he thought he was but he never saw his team as his family. He wasn't alone but he pushed himself into that isolation of loneliness._

_This means I have a week and a half to find someone Sasuke can love and see before his sight is removed. He's so troublesome at times…heh that made me sound like Shikamaru. How can I find someone for him if I'm stuck being his guard for the whole month? I want to help him out, but how if I won't be able to move around much._

_Why must things get so complicated? Being close to Sasuke is weakening my resolve. Every time I see my reflection I see just how being close to Sasuke is cracking my reflection. What can I do? I'm so confused with all of this. There is only one thing I can do…I'm just going to have to be there for him. I may not be able to find someone he can love in such a short notice…but at least he'll have a friend, and maybe he won't feel so alone when he dies…Sasuke is going to die._

_The same Sasuke I swore to get back all those years ago….and now he's going to die. I don't know what I'm feeling journal. It's a mix of satisfaction and remorse. I'm satisfied that I got him back, but now it hurts to see that he's going to die for his heinous crimes. He deserves it I know that…but I still hold a form of respect and admiration for that bastard. Old feelings can't die…and my feelings of our friendship are still there._

_Oh well…tomorrow is another day. I'll figure this out by then…but I'm sure of one thing journal, and that is that I won't leave Sasuke alone in these times. After all…he's part of the team, no matter how bad he is…and no matter what he has done. I hate him for killing Sakura, but I care for him because he is like me. We both lived lonely lives, and I understand the pain of loneliness and solitude, and the pain of abandonment. At least Sasuke won't feel abandoned by the village…even if it's just me…the dobe like he calls me._

_I'll prove to him I'm not a dobe…I'll get his recognition…and he won't die alone…I just hope I can accomplish this in the month to come._

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Another day brings Naruto back to the cell of Sasuke, yelling at Sasuke to eat his meal before it gets cold. Naruto sighed as he kept his guarding position, nothing but silence feeling the area. He bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to figure out a way of getting close to Sasuke without letting Sasuke know of his intentions.

"Scrunch your face anymore and you'll look like a fox" Sasuke commented as his head rested on the cell door. Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts and he glared at Sasuke.

"Be quiet" he growled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You've gotten meaner in the past few years" Sasuke commented boredly.

"What is it to you?" asked Naruto annoyed.

"It's not…it's just that the old Naruto was cheerful…and he always gave hopes to those around him" Sasuke said. Naruto turned to look at him.

"If it did…then you wouldn't have left those years ago…and you wouldn't be in this little predicament" Naruto commented. Sasuke twisted his lip slightly.

"I know…I just didn't feel your hopes because I was surrounded in too much hatred" he said. Naruto rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to guarding.

"I left everything behind…including those that were precious to me" Sasuke continued.

"And who were the privileged ones to be precious to you?" asked Naruto sarcastically. Sasuke rested his back to the cell, his back slightly touching Naruto's back.

"Well…team 7 was one of them…actually; team 7 was the only thing"

"Yet you came here and killed Sakura"

"I didn't do it on purpose…I was attacking and she got in the way…I didn't have time to stop chidori"

"It's a ninja's job to stop an S class criminal Sasuke" Naruto said.

"I know…but I tried to stop it from reaching her…but it was too late…" Sasuke said.

"It's done and over with Sasuke…you'll be atoning for it soon" Naruto commented. Sasuke sighed as he leaned his head back, his head resting on the door.

"So…have you found my ray of sun?" asked Sasuke. This time Naruto sighed.

"No…I haven't found her…I may not be able to find her considering I'm your guard full-time. Which means you're stuck with me twenty four-seven" Naruto said.

"I'm stuck with you?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"I'll be here all the time…so you'll be annoyed to death before your death" Naruto said. Sasuke winced slightly…it felt a little…cold.

"I see" he said. Naruto drifted his gaze around, trying to put his thoughts into words.

"Listen…I may not be able to find that light of yours…but at least you won't be alone. I'm not going anywhere and even if you're the enemy…we were friends once before" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled…Naruto was always clueless of the hidden meanings.

"What was that saying…look underneath the hidden or something like that" Sasuke said.

"What?" asked Naruto.

"Nothing…don't worry about the ray…" Sasuke said. Naruto nodded solemnly.

"I'll be satisfied with having you around…dobe" Sasuke said, adding dobe to irritate the blonde. Naruto's eye twitched. /_Here I am trying to be supportive and he's acting like a jerk_/ thought Naruto.

"Fine then…I won't offer my support" Naruto said.

"Dobe…I want your support…or are you going to abandon me as well?" he asked Naruto. Naruto growled annoyed. Sasuke just knew which buttons to push.

"Don't push your luck" Naruto said, which made Sasuke laugh.

"It's fun though…" Sasuke commented.

"Just as much fun as kicking your ass" Naruto said. The two started laughing, their backs never separating as the day passed by.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Wow…five pages…that's the longest I've written since lost love single redemption oO anyways…

**Smoking Panda**: yeah…that was the only thing I could think of lol ray of sun

**Momochi Zabuza**: your welcome lol I didn't know this fic was cute lol

**Kittfox:** /_is glomped_/ I get a glomp yay lol here's the next chapter lol I hope you enjoy it.

**Tins:** your review is enough so thank you for the review /_hands cookie over_/ this fic just came out of nowhere lol

**Red Rose**: I know this fic is sad /cries/ lol but it's a tragedy fic lol Well…Naruto won't be figuring that out anytime soon…he's the cutest dobe every lol

**AyaneEiketsu**: here's chapter 3 for ya enjoy

**To everyone else**: thank you minna


	4. Feelings BloomedBarriers Ensued

Yes…I know I should be updating A Broken Soul…but this story has gotten me hooked to it! I'm sorry I really am…/_bows down in apology_/ anyways…you'll see why I had to update this fic so badly lol enjoy!

**Warning**: be warned of some…mushyness bleh…

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

_Dear Journal:_

_A week has passed since my permanent transfer to Sasuke's guard. I must admit that it has been a difficult yet entertaining week. There were a few times I entered his cell and trained with him for both our purposes…just like old times. It feels right, but when I think about how he will lose his sight by the end of this week I can't help but feel guilty. After all, I was the one who captured him and sealed his cursed fate._

_I sometimes wonder, journal, how different things would be if he never left. Would Sakura be alive? Would she and Sasuke end up together? Somehow the thought of the two together makes me feel sad. But I can't seem to figure out why…I mean Sasuke is entitled to have a normal life with the woman he loves. Why does it hurt though? He's my friend, and I'm glad I'm his guard, because now he's not alone, and now he won't suffer as much as before._

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto yawned as he reached the cell.

"Ohayo you stupid bastard" he mumbled. Sasuke never lifted his gaze to meet Naruto's. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he opened the cell and walked towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" he called out as he paced a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke flinched as he was snapped back to reality.

"Naruto?" Sasuke questioned. Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry Sasuke…" Naruto said as he kneeled before Sasuke to look straight at him.

"Why are you sorry?" asked Sasuke. He never heard Naruto apologize to him, so it felt weird in the Uchiha's mind.

"Because I couldn't bring you back all those years ago…and I couldn't stop the darkness from consuming you. And now…because of me…you're here…and…I'm sorry" Naruto said as he bowed down to show his apology in a respectable manner. After all, to Naruto Sasuke was something precious, and Naruto always held a form of respect for him, even if he didn't show it.

Sasuke looked at Naruto surprised. Naruto was wrong. He was the one who was supposed to apologize…not him. Naruto stood up, dusting his clothes. He never looked at Sasuke in the eye as he walked away.

"Naruto wait…" Sasuke called out as he stood up. Naruto stopped, but couldn't beat to turn around. If he did, his resolve and mask would completely shatter. But what happened next shocked both Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto could feel Sasuke's heartbeat on his back, his warmth reaching his heart ache as he closed his eyes. Sasuke's arm had encircled Naruto's waist, pulling the blonde closer to him.

"Don't you understand?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Understand…what?" asked Naruto shakily.

"Dobe…don't you understand that you're my ray of sun? You are my light that shined through the darkness…setting me free…you aren't the one that has to apologize…I'm the one who has to apologize. I'm sorry Naruto…for not returning with you that day…for fighting against you for a worthless cause…for hurting you and making you lose faith in me…Naruto" Sasuke whispered softly. Naruto felt it…his resolve just went to hell and his mask completely shattered. He felt a lump rise in his throat. The two remained that way for what seemed like an eternity. Naruto felt his back become humid and…wet? He didn't hear it before…but now it was clear as day…Sasuke was actually crying.

All of Sasuke's words began to sin in. /_I'm his ray of Sun? Does that mean…/_

"Sasuke…what is it that you feel for me?" asked Naruto softly, turning around in the embrace to see Sasuke's face. The sight of Sasuke shedding a few tears made his heart ache, and all Naruto wanted to do was make Sasuke feel better.

"Dobe" Sasuke smirked as he leaned over, covering Naruto's lips with his own. Naruto blinked a few times, and slowly his eyes started closing as he began to return Sasuke's soft kiss. Moments later the two broke apart and Naruto looked at Sasuke confused.

"I figured explaining it would be a waste of time…so maybe showing you can make you understand" Sasuke said, wiping the tears away from his face. Naruto averted his gaze slightly, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks.

"So…that means…that I'm what you want to see before you lose your sight?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled as he turned to look at Sasuke. He nodded as he turned around and closed the cell back, silence falling on the two, but not an uncomfortable silence, but a silence of acknowledgement of the feelings the two shared, and how those feelings were going to set them free of this nightmare in the end.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

_Dear Journal:_

_Two days ago Sasuke kissed me…I was in shock! But he told me that I was his ray of sun…Sasuke loves me…but it doesn't explain why he abandoned us…abandoned me. I'm so confused…part of me wants to throw everything away and just be near him and love him and be loved by him…but another part…my shinobi part tells me to stay away, close my heart and hate him._

_I don't know what to do…in just four days he will lose his sight…I shouldn't be worrying about whether I should hate him or not…I should be worrying about the fact that he's going to die…and that its not fair how he's going to die just when we both found something to cherish…it's not fair…but maybe…maybe I can speak with the old hag to change his sentence a bit…_

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"But…baa-chan…don't you think it's a little harsh…" Naruto asked her. Tsunade sighed. She should've never have placed Naruto as Sasuke's guard.

"Naruto…he has a light punishment compared to the others…I won't change my decision and that's final. I will change however, his guard…for it seems you've become to emotionally attach to Uchiha…it may affect your work performance and we don't want to risk his escape" Tsunade said. Naruto glared at her.

"You don't trust me do you? You actually believe I'll go as far as setting him free for the sake of a friendship?" he asked her. Tsunade sighed yet again.

"Prove me wrong Naruto…" she said as Naruto stormed off. Naruto sighed as he walked around the town. He tried to change Sasuke's punishment and it didn't work.

"Well…I can at least make it better for him…" he thought as he saw Shikamaru. A grin plastered on his face, Naruto ran up to Shikamaru and grinned. Shikamaru sighed.

"What is it?" asked Shikamaru.

"Ano-sa…can I borrow your go board game?" asked Naruto. Shikamaru sighed again.

"I figured as much…yeah you can borrow it…but bring it back…soon…don't forget about it…last time I couldn't play for a month" Shikamaru said. Naruto laughed sheepishly.

"Heh…yeah…sorry about that…" Naruto said. Shikamaru motioned for Naruto to follow him to his home to get the game.

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto hummed happily on his way to Sasuke's cell. /_Today I'll beat Sasuke in Go and prove how good I am_/ thought Naruto as he walked down the stairs. He stopped suddenly, listening to the conversation.

"Murderer…you killed her…I hope you rot here and go to hell" a voice said. Naruto recognized the drunken voice as Lee, Sakura's fiancé.

"Oh no…" Naruto muttered as he quickly made his way down the hall to Sasuke's cell.

"Lee...what are you doing here…this are is restricted" Naruto stated.

"I don't care! I'm going to show him not to mess with Konoha shinobi" hiccupped Lee. Naruto knew to be careful with Lee. When in his drunken state, he is capable of fighting better and faster than when he is sober.

"Lee…please leave" Naruto warned. Lee glared at Sasuke for a moment, and then walked away. Naruto sighed as he opened the cell.

"I'm sorry…he wasn't supposed to be here…" Naruto said. Sasuke was lying on the bed, shaking his head.

"Don't be…he has every right..." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed as he pushed the table to the center of the ell. Sasuke sat up and looked at Naruto confused.

"You do know how to play GO right?" asked Naruto. Sasuke scowled playfully.

"Of course I know…dobe" Sasuke said.

"Teme…I though you cared about me…why are you being mean" Naruto said, crossing his arms and fuming. Sasuke began to laugh. Just seeing Naruto pout and being angry was just too cute.

"What's so funny?" asked Naruto.

"Well, your face scrunches up when you're angry, making you look like a cute baby fox…" Sasuke commented. Naruto blushed, a soft ting on his cheeks as he put the board on the table.

"Start…" Naruto said. After a few hours of critical thinking, pieces attacking and the occasional "not fair," Sasuke managed to beat Naruto. /_That was the toughest match ever_/ he thought. Naruto pouted as he lost, sulking silently. An idea struck Sasuke as he smirked.

"Well…I won…you have to give me something as penalty for losing" Sasuke said. Naruto looked at him confused.

"Huh?" was his intelligent answer. Sasuke mentally sighed…there were times when Naruto was just too dense for his own good. He stood up and walked up to Naruto, pulling Naruto to his feet and kissing him once again.

"When someone loses, you have to give them something as a penalty for losing" Sasuke said as he broke free from the kiss. Naruto blinked a few times. Every time Sasuke kissed him, everything just seemed to go away, making things right for a change.

"Ahem…" a voice said as he coughed. Naruto and Sasuke quickly turned to the person behind the cell only to find Kakashi and a very angry Tsunade staring at them.

"Uh…oh…" muttered Naruto as he smiled sheepishly. Sasuke backed away from Naruto and quickly sat on the bed.

"Uzumaki Naruto…as of today you are removed from your duties as Uchiha Sasuke's guard…I told you Naruto…prove me wrong and what you did was prove me right" she said.

"Wait…what! I didn't prove you wrong? Sasuke is still here in the cell and I have no intentions of being his accomplice and aiding in his escape…he's not even planning on escaping to begin with!" shouted Naruto. Tsunade stepped into the cell, glaring viciously at Naruto.

"Emotions WILL cloud your judgment in the future…now…give me his keys because I have assigned a new guard" Tsunade said. Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes pained as he saw that Sasuke reverted himself into the shell, hiding his sadness.

"You can't do this baa-chan…please…reconsider" Naruto said. Tsunade crossed her arms, her face angry.

"Tsunade-baa-chan…please…don't do this to me…to him…he's going to be punished regardless….at least give him some form of comfort!" he shouted. Tsunade smacked Naruto, sending him against the wall.

"Naruto…I'm disappointed in you…I know how much this is hurting you…but to put your emotions over your duty…that is not what a shinobi is…you know that" Tsunade said.

"Hokage sama…" Sasuke said as he stood up. Naruto stood up, wiping the blood off his chin.

"Sasuke…don't worry…." Naruto said as he noticed that Sasuke was angry.

"A little punch like that isn't going to kill me…it might kill you…but not me" he said with a smirk. Sasuke looked at Naruto stupidly, but smirked at seeing Naruto's grin.

"You're too dense to know when enough is enough dobe" Sasuke said.

"You're a bastard as always…I'll take my leave then…I won't be his guard….but that doesn't mean you'll stop me baa-chan…from giving him some peace before his demise…" Naruto said, nearly growling at Tsunade as she handed Kakashi the keys and left the cell. /_Interesting…two rivals turned lovers…I wonder if Jiraiya will turn this into a novel…oh I can see it now…Icha Icha Yaoi….oh I think I'll buy it before it comes out_/ thought Kakashi as Tsunade left Sasuke's cell.

Sasuke sighed as he sat back down. His ray of sun was taken away from him…just how cruel were his crimes to receive such a cruel punishment? He looked at the game board and noticed a notebook there. He opened the book and smiled.

Here ya go bastard…use this while I'm not around…ja

Sasuke grabbed the pencil and began to write inside the journal.

_Journal:_

_I told Naruto what I felt about him…and it seems he accepts me. Heck…he even kissed me back. He's my ray of sun…my hope…my life….my reason to exist, but I was so blind as to believe that revenge was my reason to exist. All my mistakes…I'm paying for them now…but it didn't matter as long as he's here by my side._

_But now…the hokage as prohibited him from getting near me. How can I live my last few days without him? I'm going to lose my sight in two days…and…I won't be able to see him…see his smile…his laughter…see him say how much he cares for me…see him say he loves me…kami-sama…I know I'm asking for a miracle here….but please let me see him one more time before I lose my sight…_

**/Break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

_Dear Journal:_

_I hate that hag! She has officially ruined everything for him…for us! After finally realizing what Sasuke meant…I…I…I can't leave him like this! I have to see him…even if it's just one more time. Sasuke is my life….Sasuke is the reason why I live…my resolve isn't to prove I'm not a demon…but to be there for him…_

_My reflection shattered today journal…the moment Sasuke uttered such words…and kissed me…yes he kissed me…he destroyed my resolve and reason to exist, and awaken the true reason as to why I must continue on…but now…_

_When he dies…then what of me? What will I do…what can I do? When I finally have the one thing I cherish and love the most…it's going to be taken away from me! I can't bear it anymore journal! Yes I love him! I love that stupid son of a bitch! I love that bastard who has tormented me all this time! I love that bastard who I had sworn I hated! Dammit it all to hell! Why….why now after all these years…why now…oh kami sama…please…help us…even if he is destined to die….at least let me see him before it happens…when his death arrives…I will show them the true shinobi heart…and not show any feelings whatsoever…but for now…let me dream…let me live! Let me love like I've always wanted to be loved! Dammit why can't I have love! Why can't I be loved and love someone! Just when I have it now…it's going to be taken away from me…why!_

Naruto put the pen down as he closed his eyes. Two drops fell on the paper, smudging the ink a bit. Naruto fell off the bed on his knees on the ground and began to punch the ground.

"Dammit why now!" he shouted. His tears escaped his closed eyelids, flooding his cheeks and pooling on the ground below him…his tears of pain…and tears of sorrow for what was to come…

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Well…that's it for now…seven pages…wow…O.O /_cries_/ only two reviews for my last chapter….I'm so sad…wahhh

**Red Rose**: Naruto is slow sometimes…but now he knows the truth…though it's kinda sad how Sasuke had to end up telling our poor blonde idiot lol and yes you have to read and wait to find out heh /_hands tissue to rose_/

**Sylver rain**: yeah…surprising how they forgot the past so quickly lol


	5. My Final Ray of Light and My final Ray o...

_Dear Journal:_

_I have an idea…its been two days since I've seen Sasuke…and the day after tomorrow is the date of his…blindness….but I'm going to see him…and all thanks to Shikamaru and him reminding me of the game! I completely forgot I left the Go game with Sasuke…and today I'll leave the pack of cards…I'm going to see him again…I'm going to see him!_

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto walked down the stairs and down the hall, meeting up with Kakashi.

"Naruto…you know you are not allowed here…so please leave" Kakashi said. Naruto shook his head.

"I can't…not until I get the GO board…its Shikamaru and he's hounding me down because of it…" Naruto said. Kakashi sighed as he opened the cell.

"You have one hour…" Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him confused. Kakashi smiled under his mask and nodded.

"Just don't tell the hokage…otherwise she promised to have me castrated…" Kakashi said with a sweatdrop. Naruto blinked, not wanting to know why the hokage said that. Naruto entered the cell and noticed Sasuke had his back turned to the cell.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called out. Sasuke quickly sat up and turned around, seeing Naruto. Naruto smiled as Sasuke did the same. Kakashi closed the cell door and took his place once again. Sasuke stood up and walked up to Naruto, hugging and kissing the blonde.

"You have no idea how much I missed you" Sasuke whispered. Naruto hugged him closer and sighed in contentment.

"I've missed you too…" Naruto said. Sasuke pulled away confused.

"But how did you manage to get in?"

"I forgot the GO game…" Naruto said with a grin. Sasuke smirked…it was official…Naruto was number one at surprises.

"And today I have a deck of cards…wanna play poker?" asked Naruto. Sasuke got an idea as he grinned, causing Naruto to blink and Kakashi to pinch his nose before he had a nose bleed. Sasuke sat down on the floor and grabbed the deck of cards.

"How about strip poker?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi choked slightly as he tried to breathe, his fingers covered in blood at the thought. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his former teacher. Naruto agreed as he started shuffling the cards.

"So how do you play strip poker?" asked Naruto. Sasuke sweatdropped, but explained strip poker to his ray of light.

"Oh…oh…OH…I get it…you're a pervert" Naruto said, causing Sasuke to nearly fall over.

"Ok so I am…now you gonna play or not?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded in agreement, with his foxy grin in place.

Hours later and uniforms off both Naruto and Sasuke were stripped down to their boxers. Who could've thought Naruto had luck when it came to poker?

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

_**Journal:**_

_**It was fun today…I saw Naruto and we played Strip Poker. I have to admit that dobe sure does have the devil's luck…he made me strip until my underwear. But the game was cut short as a nearly passed out Kakashi told us of the change of shift. So Naruto had to leave…a shame…I wanted to see him naked XD….but I guess that won't happen…tomorrow…I can't believe it's tomorrow…**_

_**Kami-sama…please…help me…**_

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

_Dear Journal:_

_  
My plan worked! It really worked! I saw Sasuke today…and I'm going to see him tomorrow…oh kami…tomorrow…tomorrow is Sasuke's date for his blindness…But it doesn't matter…I will be there for Sasuke…and be the last thing he sees._

_That was…after all…his wish…just when things were getting ok…not better…but ok…and our time is getting closer to an end…was this the right choice? Was shattering my reflection a wise choice? Now…we may both suffer…_

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke was led up the stairs. He could feel his heart pounding in his head. Today…today was the day…he would lose his sight…and lose his Naruto. He wished…hoped…prayed for a miracle, but knew it was hopeless. He was led into a chamber, where Tsunade was standing in a corner. There was what looked like a bed in the center of the room, and a few select Jounin were present. There was Kakashi, Iruka, Genma, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai. Iruka looked on sadly, after all Sasuke was a former student of his. Sasuke looked at all the faces, but the one face he hoped to see was not there.

"If you're looking for Naruto…he is forbidden to enter this place…and a barrier was placed around here to make sure of that" Tsunade said as Jiraiya finished with the barrier seal. His hopes were thrown out the window. His eyes sadden…the only person he wanted to see right now was Naruto…not anyone else…not even Kakashi…just…Naruto. Sasuke bit his lower lip as he was led towards the bed, and bounded to the bed. His eyes stared at the ceiling above, resigned to his fate…nothing but sadness and pain engulfing him as his one wish was not going to come true.

Naruto was sent back by the barrier. It was only a matter of minutes…he had to get through.

"Dammit old hag…don't do this to me…" Naruto shouted as he tried once again, getting his hand burned and pushed back. Naruto glared angrily at the door as the red chakra flared about.

"You can't stop me…I will see him…kage bushin no jutsu" shouted Naruto as seven clones appeared. Each clone began to form the rasengan, and all clones at the same time attacked the barrier. The clones were destroyed instantly, and Naruto knew it was Jiraiya's doing. But Jiraiya forgot one thing about Naruto…and it was that he was trained under Jiraiya.

His hands moved quickly to form seals. Bird, dog, rooster, rabbit, and bird again…over and over he formed a hand seal, his eyes forming into red slits as his whisker scars deepened and intensified. He slammed his hand onto the barrier.

"Kai!" he shouted, causing the barrier to burst open. The doors slammed open as a very angry Naruto stepped into the room. Jiraiya blinked…smirking inwardly at the fact that Naruto had managed to break through the barrier. Tsunade glared at Naruto as she continued to form the hand signals for the final seal, causing Sasuke's sight to be permanently lost.

"Sasuke…" Naruto called out. Sasuke was looking at him, smiling at seeing him. Naruto's eyes were back to their blue orbs, and he stared sadly at what was to come. He took a step forward, but ANBU stopped him.

"Please…just let him see me…" Naruto whispered. Tsunade sighed as she nodded, the ANBU moving away to allow Naruto to get closer. Naruto walked around the other side, grabbing onto Sasuke's hand, though he was bounded to the table.

"I finally get to see my ray of light…" Sasuke whispered for only Naruto, though Tsunade had heard him. Naruto smiled, ignoring the other shinobi in the room. Kurenai and Asuma looked on sadly, but made sure to hide their emotions. Iruka felt heartbroken at the sight and had to avert his gave. Kakashi placed a hand on his shoulder reassuringly, keeping his gaze on the two.

"Baka…didn't I say you will have your ray of light before you lost your sight?" Naruto asked as he brushed a strand of hair off Sasuke's face. Sasuke smiled and nodded. He felt more a peace and calm, and was ready to take on whatever Tsunade was going to do to him. He had Naruto by his side…and that was all that mattered to him.

"Tori…" Tsunade said as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke took a deep breath and stared at the ceiling, closing his eyes as Tsunade placed her hand over his eyes.

"Seal" she said as her hand glowed and Sasuke's face glowed in the same aura. A series of symbols appeared over his eyes, seeping through his eyes. Sasuke let out an agonizing scream as his eyes were being sealed away. Naruto bit his lip as he held onto Sasuke's hand, Sasuke's grip becoming painfully tight.

"Shh…" Naruto whispered softly as his free hand was placed on Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke's screams slowly started to fade away as he lost consciousness.

"Sasuke? Sasuke…Sasuke!" shouted Naruto as he was pulled away from Sasuke by Kakashi and Iruka.

"It's alright brat…he just couldn't handle the pain…he'll wake up soon…" Tsunade said as Sasuke was taken away once again. Tsunade left the room, not bothering to speak to Naruto. Naruto broke the barrier, and was there even though she forbade his presence…even after everything…Naruto still cared for Sasuke? Tsunade didn't understand it…or Naruto for that matter. Jiraiya followed Tsunade out of the room and soon one by one the jounins left the room, leaving only Kakashi, Iruka and Naruto.

"I can't believe she went through with it…" Naruto whispered. Iruka looked at Naruto sadly, feeling the pain of his student and adoptive brother. Iruka held Naruto close, looking at Kakashi sadly. Kakashi sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It was inevitable…what the hokage says…is to be done…whether we like it or not Naruto…but at least you made him happy…and his wish came true…." Kakashi said. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the tears sting his eyes. Iruka pulled Naruto into a hug, allowing Naruto to cry. Kakashi pulled a small notebook out of his pocket, handing it to Naruto. Naruto looked at Kakashi, and then at the book, grabbing it.

"Sasuke told me to give it to you…he said you'll be able to cherish it more than him…" Kakashi said as he left the room. Naruto opened the notebook and realized it was Sasuke's diary. Iruka and Naruto left the room. Naruto told Iruka that he would be fine, and then left the premises to the rooftop, where he sat down and read Sasuke's diary, each entry at a time. He wiped away his tears, placing Sasuke's diary in one of his pockets.

He had to see Sasuke again…before he wakes up…to be there when he wakes up…but how without having Tsunade prevent it? Naruto shrugged as he sneaked through the back of the building, heading towards the new Cell Sasuke was going to be kept in until the day of his execution. Naruto ducked between shinobi, concealing his chakra perfectly well as he sneaked into the main cells. There he quietly made his way towards Sasuke's cell, where he lay in his bed sleeping. Naruto stared sadly at Sasuke, making sure none of the guards noticed him nearby.

Naruto saw Kakashi coming his way, and he quickly hid before he was found out. Naruto noticed how the other shinobi were dismissed, and soon realized Kakashi was now on duty to guard Sasuke's cell. But what was there to guard? Sasuke's sight…the most deadly thing…was already destroyed…what was left? Kakashi yawned as he pulled out his Icha-Icha-Tactics.

"Ma…Naruto…how long will you remain hidden…come out already…they are gone" Kakashi said as he kept reading. Naruto cursed mentally at Kakashi's trained ears and trained skills. Naruto stepped away from his hiding spot, staring at Kakashi. The cell to Sasuke's door opened and Naruto looked at him confused.

"What can I say…I'm a sucker for romance…" Kakashi said as he grinned behind his mask. Naruto nodded gratefully as he entered the cell, hearing the soft 'click' of the lock. Naruto walked slowly towards Sasuke's bed, listening to the slightly even breathing of Sasuke. Naruto stared sadly at Sasuke…his form was pale…his face in pain. Naruto picked Sasuke's hand once again softly, staring into the face of his lover…of his torture.

"I'm here…I'll never leave your side…" Naruto whispered. Sasuke gripped Naruto's hand softly, his sense finally coming back to him.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered, wincing slightly from the after effects of the seal.

"I'm here…don't move much" Naruto answered as he noticed how Sasuke was trying to sit up.

"You didn't leave me…" he said. Naruto smiled and noticed, but his smiled faltered. Sasuke couldn't see him nod.

"Or course not you bastard…why would I?" asked Naruto. Sasuke smiled slightly…he felt like crying…like crying for what was to come soon. Naruto sat on the bed, and Sasuke noticed it when he felt the weight shift.

"I'll always be here Sasuke…I promised you didn't I?" asked Naruto. Sasuke sat up slowly, and hugged Naruto, resting his head on Naruto's shoulder.

"Don't leave me…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat.

"I won't…" he whispered as he held Sasuke close, tears silently falling onto the raven hair's shoulder. Sasuke held onto Naruto as if Naruto was his life boat. His grip tightened as he choked back on a sob. Sasuke couldn't contain the pain and grief as he slowly sobbed onto Naruto's shoulder. Naruto cooed him softly, rocking him slowly as he allowed Sasuke to release his agony, Naruto himself releasing his own grief and agony.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

phew…that was angst as hell…sorry for the late update…please don't kill me /_bows_/

**Red Rose**: Kakashi is so nice…/_sweatdrops/_ hope you like this fic…and I have plenty of more tissues if you need them

**Ly Mizukage**: yes…I must admit…I'm a sadist XD but hey the angst the better lol

**Bhodi l**i/_hands over box of tissue_/ I'm sorry…I don't wanna make you cry…

**Momochi Zabuza**: thanks for the review…and well lol this is just gonna get worse I'm afraid lol

**Janine**: well sasu/naru means that sasu is the lead in the relationship lol like sasu has the pants of the relationship per say lol I put it both sasu/naru and naru/sasu so both of them can have a leading role in the relationship during that relationship lol hope it helps

**Sylver rain**: well unfortunately he lost his sight…but you're right on one thing…I always have something else planned /_laughs maniacally and coughs_/

**Tenshi-no-Youkai**: I'm sorry…I removed his sight…./_bows in apology_/ but it's gonna get more angst later on lol I hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry for making you cry

**TheSunshineGirls:** yeah…Sasuke is definitely hot lol but you'll see what happens later on

**Yuki-Chan2**: sorry for not updating sooner…but I'm glad you like this fic. I wanted it to be different from the usual Sasuke punishments and the whole Sasuke getting off easy lol you don't get easy punishments in my fics lol

**Uchiha Saki**: Well, Naruto didn't save Sasuke in this one…but at least Sasuke saw him one last time…those two will need a break I think…lol

**Kkkkkkkkk:** Kakashi's favorite student was Sasuke lol but Kakashi isn't as cold hearted as he seems XD you'll see why in the future chapters


	6. Trouble In Paradise

_Dear Journal:_

_Sasuke tries to be so strong…but he's so vulnerable. Today Kakashi sensei let me in the cell again at night…so I decided to help Sasuke train a bit. Sure he's blind and maybe in a little pain…ok he's in pain…but no pain no game right? Damn…I just want to take his mind off the pain and the fact he's blind…I want him to train harder to compensate for that…as much as he can train in a cell._

_But my heart is aching journal. It's been five days since that incident…and only 9 more days before his execution…will I survive this ordeal? I don't want to see him die…hasn't he suffered enough? What am I going to do…?_

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto landed softly in front of Kakashi, who looked at him boredly. Naruto grinned sheepishly as Kakashi sighed, opening the cell for Naruto.

"You have to cut the visits short…and put some time in between each visit…I think Hokage-sama is starting to suspect…" Kakashi told Naruto. Naruto nodded as he entered the cell.

"Sasuke…I'm back…" Naruto whispered as he walked towards Sasuke, who quickly sat up and stretched his hands before him. Naruto smiled sadly as he grabbed one of Sasuke's hands and sat down. Sasuke immediately began to trace Naruto's face…his nose…his scars…his lips, and finally he smiled.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he pulled the blonde in for a kiss. Naruto held Sasuke close and kissed him back as deeply and as full of love as he could.

"Any better today?" asked Naruto. Sasuke nodded and smiled, his hands going over his closed eyelids.

"It's not painful anymore…maybe a little sore…but I'll be fine…how many days?" asked Sasuke. Naruto frowned as he sighed.

"Nine more days…" Sasuke's smile faltered slightly as he nodded. Naruto felt badly for Sasuke…here was his lover and only friend awaiting death. He couldn't take that kind of pain…it felt worse than being shunned by the village.

"Naruto" Sasuke said. Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"What is it?" he asked. Sasuke thought for a moment, and then placed his hand on Naruto's cheek.

"When that day comes…don't watch…" Sasuke said.

"Wait…what? I'm not going to abandon you Sasuke…much less then" Naruto said. How could Sasuke ask him that? Sasuke frowned.

"I don't want you to suffer…at least it'll be less painful for you"

"I don't care about my pain Sasuke…I care about you…I'm not going to leave you…no matter what" Naruto retorted.

"No…dobe…I care too much about you to just let you see my execution…you've had enough pain…you don't need anymore" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…can't you see this is my fault…I have to be there…I need to see…be there for you when it was me who condemned you…Sasuke I…" Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the sting of water. Sasuke smiled, feeling his lover's aura change and the mood. His hand felt the water droplets and he wiped the tears away.

"It wasn't your fault love…I have to atone for what I have done…and this is the only way…I'm glad it was you who brought me back…because I was able to spend every moment with you…can't you see it Naruto? You are my ray of light…and with you…I'm at peace…that's why I can't have you there…because then my ray of light will be shrouded in a darkness that I've caused…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at him as he was hugged close to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…can't you see that I love you too much to leave your side…I'm your ray of light…and I want to be there…to guide you through the path…so you can be with them again Sasuke…please…just let me….once…" Naruto whispered as he kissed Sasuke softly.

Kakashi sighed inwardly at the situation. Being this close to the two has really softened him up…and he couldn't stand the sight of the two and their predicament. But as a good shinobi he had to suck it up and become cold hearted…though he wanted to help the lovers…there was nothing he could do but watch…just like Naruto.

Naruto pulled away from the kiss, gently caressing Sasuke's cheek. He smiled as Sasuke leaned into the touch, his hand over Naruto's. Naruto sighed as he hugged Sasuke close, the two just sitting next to each other in contentment.

"Naruto…be free…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"When I'm gone…don't hesitate…find someone…I hear Gaara is single…" Sasuke said. He mentally smacked himself for that notion. He didn't want Naruto near anyone…but he knew his time was coming up…and he knew that Naruto couldn't live in the loneliness anymore…he was being selfish if he told Naruto to remain alone forever. Naruto snorted.

"You're joking…right?" asked Naruto. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not going to find anyone else Sasuke…no one will take your place in my heart…and don't ask me that ever again…you're the only one I want and even if…even…if it isn't forever…it is still precious…" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed as he lay back down on his bed.

"Why are you so stubborn?" asked Sasuke.

"That's my line…" Naruto said with a smirk. Sasuke chuckled as he pulled Naruto over him, kissing him deeply.

"Time's up…" Kakashi said. Naruto pouted slightly as Sasuke sighed, his expression saddening. Naruto kissed Sasuke one more time before he got off.

"I'll be back in two days Sasuke…" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded as he remained laying down on the bed. Naruto left the cell and nodded to Kakashi.

"Thanks sensei…" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded as Naruto walked away.

"Naruto…the day before…come here…" Kakashi said. Naruto looked at him puzzled, but nodded nonetheless.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

_Dear Journal:_

_I was in Sasuke's cell again. I told him I was going to see him in two more days…there's not much to say except I wish I could do something…I can do something…but that would mark me as an S-class criminal…but…if I tell Sasuke…will he agree?_

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Are you insane!" shouted Sasuke. Naruto rubbed his sore head. How the hell did Sasuke manage to smack him upside the head if he can't see?

"But Sasuke…we both will be running away from Konoha…and we can be happy" Naruto whispered. Kakashi sighed inwardly. He knew he was going to be forced to separate the two if it continued.

"Naruto…you disappoint me…" Sasuke said.

"What?"

"To think that way…maybe Tsunade-sama was right…being close to me will taint your thoughts…maybe it's best if you just don't see me anymore…you'll keep getting ideas and jeopardizing yourself when I don't want to be saved Naruto" Sasuke said seriously. Was Sasuke serious?

"You can't be serious Sasuke? I'm doing this for you…for us…" Naruto said, too hurt to form words. Kakashi remained quite and listened intently, knowing that Sasuke was right, and knowing that Naruto believed it too.

"Naruto…don't see me anymore…" Sasuke said. Naruto stared in disbelief. Here he was trying to give them a future…and Sasuke was refusing it?

"I get it…" Naruto said.

"Do you really?" questioned Sasuke.

"It's not important isn't it? You only sought consolation in despair…that's all I am right…and because I'm getting serious…you want to stop it…" Naruto said. Sasuke sighed inwardly. Naruto just didn't understand. Kakashi sighed loudly. He knew Naruto was dense…but not THIS dense.

"Very well Uchiha Sasuke…I won't see you anymore" Naruto said as he walked up to the door where Kakashi opened it for him. Naruto quickly disappeared and Kakashi locked the cell door.

"Ma…he's dense" Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed as he hugged his knees close to his chest.

"Maybe its better that way…I can't destroy his dreams…destroy his future for the sake of a love that will not last. I can't have him help me escape so we can live together. What kind of life is that? Running away constantly, not being able to be happy and settle down? We can't have that kind of life…he doesn't deserve that kind of life…he deserves better…" Sasuke said. Kakashi knew Sasuke was right.

**/break blah break blah cut it short blah/**

Naruto stared at his journal. He couldn't believe Sasuke was serious…he simply couldn't understand things.

_Dear Journal:_

_He refused my idea. He…even told me to not see him anymore…to not be with him anymore…does that mean we aren't an item anymore? I don't understand anything anymore journal. I just want him to be free….is that so much to ask?_

Naruto put the journal on his nightstand and stared out the window. He was hurting…and he didn't know why Sasuke suddenly broke everything off in such a way.

/**_gaki/_** a voice said in his mind.

"What is it?" asked Naruto annoyed.

/**_listen brat…are you that stupid/_** kyuubi asked. Naruto sighed.

"What are you talking about now?" asked Naruto. Kyuubi sighed in Naruto's mind.

**_/You love him don't you/_** asked Kyuubi.

"What is it to you?" Naruto said, just wanting to be alone at the moment.

**_/He's right you know…you're judgment has become clouded…your emotions are causing you to make mistakes…quite visible mistakes…things are better that way gaki/_** Kyuubi said. Naruto sighed.

"What do you know? You're just a blood thirsty demon" Naruto said. Kyuubi snorted.

/**_Even demons know what love is and what reality is. Look at you gaki…sulking and acting so petty over something you know it's true_**/ Kyuubi said.

"I know dammit! I know already he's right! But still…I…I just want to be with him…I want to make him happy…why can't we be happy?" Naruto asked, at first shouting until his voice was nothing but a whisper.

/**_Because…some things are just…not meant to be. Listen gaki, don't blow it…the love and bond between you two…don't blow that off because you want to live a life of an enemy…don't put him through that once again…he came back because of you…keep him here with you…even if it's short lived…make him happy…/_** Kyuubi said. Naruto closed his eyes as he felt the tears coming.

"I know…I know…" was all Naruto could say as he sobbed softly.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"How many days Kakashi-san?" asked Sasuke. Kakashi looked at the time.

"Four days" Kakashi said. Sasuke sighed. It has been three days since he last saw Naruto. He missed the blonde. He wanted Naruto close to him…but he knew the more Naruto was with him, the weaker the blonde would become and the more mistakes he would make. He didn't want Naruto to have the same life he had…the life of a criminal.

Kakashi was set in speaking with Naruto during his break…whether the blonde was awake or not. He waited patiently for his break to come. When he looked at his watch and knew it was his break time, he sighed.

"Sasuke…I'll be back…going for a quick break" Kakashi said as his replacement came in.

"Hai…" Sasuke said as he turned his back to the cell, facing the wall. Kakashi left the building and headed towards Naruto's apartment. He opened the door, knowing that Naruto's old habit was never going to be broken.

"Naruto" Kakashi called out, knowing the blonde was inside. Naruto was in his room, staring out the window sadly. Kakashi entered his room and sighed.

"Ma Naruto…since when are you so pathetic?" asked Kakashi.

"Leave me alone…" mumbled Naruto. Kakashi rolled his visible eye as he leaned against the door frame.

"You know it's in four days…" Kakashi said. Naruto sighed as he sat up.

"I know…"

"You are going to see him the night before…right?" asked Kakashi. Naruto shook his head.

"He doesn't want me there…and I don't want to be there" Naruto said. Kakashi crossed his arms.

"So you are going to let him get misguided in his path and never meet his parents?" asked Kakashi. Naruto turned to him slightly surprised and angry.

"He doesn't want my help" Naruto said. Kakashi smiled beneath his mask.

"Go the night before…you'll see it's going to be worthwhile. He needs you…and you need him…no matter what you two say…" Kakashi said. Naruto averted his gaze and nodded.

"I'll see him…for only a few minutes…" Naruto said. Kakashi smiled as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"But I won't guarantee I'll stay" Naruto finished. Naruto took out his journal and began to write his thoughts…even though they were all jumbled up.

Dear Journal:

Kakashi wants me to see Sasuke the night before…I wonder why? I've been thinking of all of this…all these years that Sasuke was gone…all the hate…all those years of building my reflection only to have it shattered in two weeks.

How come Sasuke has so much influence on me? He shattered my reflection so easily…it scared me. I was afraid of our love…and then I was afraid of losing that love. But Sasuke…Kyuubi and even Kakashi are right. Why am I acting so pathetic? The way of the shinobi is a hard and cold one. I am a shinobi of Konoha…and I must assume my responsibilities…the village is first…and I will never betray this village.

I was stupid to think otherwise…

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Wow…six and a little bit of pages…I feel so proud…/_sweatdrops_/ not…sorry for taking so long…other story got me hooked and this story is so angst…I lost my inspiration because of how the story is going…/_cries_/

**Ly Mizukage**: I like this Kakashi too ) he's so cool /_hugs Kakashi plushie_/ but Tsunade WILL learn…yes she will mwuahahahaha /_coughs/_

**Lady Samurai**: I hope you enjoy this chapter…I feel sorry for Sasuke…well…sometimes lol

**Momochi Zabuza**/_hands a box of tissues over_/ aww don't cry…hey haku…cheer him up…/_sweatdrops/_ I hope you like this chapter…I'm sorry about making you cry…I did too cry when I wrote that chapter…it was too angst even for me /_sweatdrops/_

**Red Rose:** yeah he lost his sight…wow…I'm actually not going easy on those poor love birds…makes me feel like I'm evil…/_teary eyes…/_

**Srusse87**: aww I'm sorry I made you cry…I'm getting that response a lot O.O I didn't know it was going to be so angst…I just wrote it out and I cried too

**Lost ninja#1:** I'm making a lot of people cry o.o I'm sorry for making you cry…/_hands over some tissue_/ I hope you like this chapter…it's not as angst as the last one

**Tyranimo:** I'm afraid he's not going to get his sight back…then again my story just keeps changing o.O won't know till the end tho XD

**Bhodi li:** you thought that too O.O I thought I was the only one who thought of the Romeo & Romeo lol /_hands some more tissue_/ there there…don't cry…/_sweatdrops and notices how so far all the reviewers have been crying_/

TheSunshineGirls: here you go lol I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Tesa:** sure you weren't lol /_hands over some tissues_/ I hope you enjoy this chapter

**Letta**: thank you. I hope you enjoy this chapter )

**Godess of sand**: aww I'm sorry for making you cry…/_hands over tissue_/ I hope you enjoy this chapter

Wow…I made everyone cry…I'm so sorry minna…I didn't know it was going to get this angst lol ja!


	7. Save Me Hate Me Love Me

As promised, Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke's cell the night before the execution. Kakashi opened the cell door for him and nodded to Naruto, who quietly entered the room. Kakashi closed the cell door and actually left his post, giving Naruto and Sasuke some time.

"Sa…suke?" Naruto called out in a whisper. Sasuke sat up from the bed, though it was hard to see from the poorly lit room.

"Naruto? You really came" Sasuke whispered back. Naruto's bottom lip trembled as he walked towards the blind Uchiha.

"I…can't stay away from…"

"Naruto I love you…don't leave me…" Sasuke said, cutting Naruto off. Naruto stared at him sadly…knowing that in just a few hours…Sasuke would die. Naruto sat down on the bed, pulling Sasuke into a hug.

"I won't…I kept my word…and I don't go back on it…that's my nindo" Naruto said. Sasuke smiled, hugging Naruto close.

"I know…that's why I can always count of you dobe" Sasuke said affectionately.

"Tonight…lets make tonight a night to remember Naruto" Sasuke said after a moment of silence. Naruto tilted his head confused.

"How?" he questioned. Sasuke sweatdropped. Then again…this was Naruto he was talking to.

"I want you…to be mine Naruto…tonight….always…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto blinked in surprise, the sentence and intention finally registering into his poor brain.

"Oh…you…want…us to be…you know?" Naruto asked. If Sasuke had his eyes open he would've rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"Yes…dobe" Sasuke said. Naruto pouted.

"Hey I didn't know what you meant…" he said. Sasuke smiled, his hand moving towards Naruto's face to feel his expression, and noticed he was pouting. Sasuke chuckled as he pulled Naruto towards him, kissing him in his pouting lips.

"Well…Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled, nodding. Then he remembered…Sasuke can't see him nod…he felt stupid.

"Sasuke…lets become one then" Naruto whispered as he and Sasuke intertwined as one.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

"Naruto" a voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

"Naruto" it resounded again, only louder.

"NARUTO!" it shouted, causing Naruto to yelp and jump out of the bed. Sasuke sweatdropped and so did Kakashi.

"Huh…what was that for Kakashi?" asked Naruto aggravated.

"Well…it's morning…and Tsunade doesn't look quite happy…" he said, motioning to the fuming Hokage behind Kakashi.

"Uh…hi…baa-chan?" Naruto asked sheepishly. Tsunade's vein throbbed as she stormed out of the cell. Both Naruto and Sasuke gulped, even though Sasuke couldn't see her. He could feel her anger though…and he knew that Tsunade was beyond pissed.

Naruto sighed as he stood up, grabbed his clothes and put them on. Sasuke felt around for his clothes, in which Naruto handed it to him. Kakashi giggled at them as he left the cell.

"Well Naruto…I'm pretty sure you have to go home now…it's in two hours…we all need to prepare" Kakashi said, suddenly becoming serious. Both Naruto and Sasuke hang their heads sadly. In two hours…just two hours from now…Sasuke would cease to exist. It hurted them both…but it hurted Naruto more.

"Alright…then I'll see you later…" Naruto said as he kissed Sasuke on the lips lightly and left the cell. Sasuke nodded solemnly….last night was the best night of his life…he loved Naruto…he didn't want to die…he wanted to be with his ray of light forever…but he also had to pay his dues.

Sasuke's bottom lip trembled…oh how he wished things were different…if only he had listened to Naruto all those years ago…

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto stared at the mirror. His eyes were red from the tears…in only an hour…he would lose Sasuke forever….his lips trembled…his whole body trembled….

"Why Sasuke…why didn't you listen to me all those years ago?" shouted Naruto as he smashed his fist into the mirror, effectively shattering the mirror. Naruto stared in awe at the shattered glass…and the bleeding and healing hand.

"Just like this glass…my…reflection…" Naruto whispered as he stared at the shattered glass, multiple images of himself…Naruto choked back a sob…he didn't want to believe it…he couldn't. Shaking his head Naruto removed his journal and began to write…

_Dear Journal:_

_It's today…in a matter of hours…my beloved Sasuke will die. Last night we spent the night together…we made love…it was the most beautiful thing I've ever felt…he was the thing that made me live…the person that made me feel loved…_

_And today he's going to die…just like that…he's gonna die…oh my Sasuke…the darkness that surrounds the moon…we were so different…yet so alike…like the sun and the moon…I was your ray of light through the darkness…and you were the darkness that concealed me and wooed me…to think that today it ends…_

_But…do not worry love…do not worry…I will not betray my village…and I will not betray the hokage…you will continue on this path…and so will I…but remember my love…that we'll be together again…forever…like we should be…_

Naruto closed the journal…he couldn't seem to write anymore. He closed his eyes, sobbing. He was going to lose Sasuke…why now? After everything…why was he going to lose the most important person in his life?

/**_gaki…_**/ Kyuubi started. Naruto sniffed and sobbed, huddling himself into a ball. Kyuubi sighed within Naruto's mind.

/**_what a fool…gaki…why must you torment yourself? You knew that this was bound to happen…yet you hanged on to false hope_**/ Kyuubi said.

"Shut up" Naruto whispered.

/**_It is unavoidable….accept your fate…you will never be happy…/_** Kyuubi hissed.

"Shut up!" shouted Naruto as he slammed his healed hand onto a piece of glass, shattering it into even more pieces.

/**_Look at the mirror…at the shards of glass…Naruto…your world is crumbling…there is nothing you can do but accept it…what kind of shinobi are you if you can't accept the death of your lover…in the world of the ninja…anything goes…and you aim to be a hokage?_**/ Kyuubi questioned. Naruto cried harder.

"I don't care about the hokage…Sasuke…Sasuke's going to die…I can't allow that…oh god Kyuubi!" shouted Naruto. Kyuubi sighed…he really hated this…

/**_Gaki…you knew that this was bound to happen…/_** Kyuubi said.

"I…I know…but I hoped…I dreamed that maybe he would be showed an ounce of leniency…but no…Tsunade didn't go easy on him…Kyuubi…I'm dying…without Sasuke I'll die" Naruto sobbed. The red chakra surrounded Naruto as nine chakra tails formed around him as if hugging Naruto.

/**_I know gaki…I know…but hey…you won't die alone…you're dragging me with you remember/_** Kyuubi said. Naruto nodded slowly.

"It's not fair to you Kyuubi…that's why…I can't die…but it's so hard…I love him…I really do" Naruto said. The warmth of the chakra did help him feel better…more secure for the moment.

/**_Let this be a lesson gaki…you cannot give up now…remember that you have a future…and in that future this village will depend on you…/_** Kyuubi said as his voice faded away. Naruto's sobs slowly stopped as he remained huddled, staring at the broken shards of glass.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Sasuke paced his cell as Kakashi looked on lazily. He could hear the footsteps coming his way…his heart froze. It was already time? Sasuke remained still, his face stoic and without any expression or emotion. Tsunade motioned for Kakashi to open the cell door. Kakashi did as he was told as two guards entered and grabbed Sasuke.

"It is time…" was all Tsunade said as she led them towards the execution area. Sasuke's throat and mouth felt dry. With each step he could, his heart beat would increase. It was actually time…he thought he had managed to cope with it…but after last night…Naruto…Sasuke refrained himself from shaking. He had to be strong…he was after all an Uchiha.

Naruto raced through the crowded streets, trying to reach the execution arena. Why were there so many damn people? Naruto growled as he jumped onto the rooftops, deciding that it was much easier and quicker that way.

Tsunade motioned for the guards to pull Sasuke towards the crowd. She looked at Sasuke sadly…such a powerful shinobi having to confront execution for the crimes he had committed. She could sense Naruto coming…and decided to calm the people down until Naruto arrived…she should at least be somewhat considerate…

"People of Konohakagure…today you shall witness the execution of one of out fellow shinobi. However…he is to not be viewed as a shinobi…for he has tainted our name…shamed out village…and destroyed our honor" Tsunade said, effectively shutting the villagers up. Many of the females wept for the life of their 'beloved' Sasuke…though they couldn't accept the fact that he was a criminal.

Naruto could hear Tsunade…did she already began? Naruto's heart beat increased tenfold as he darted faster, everything soon coming into view. He saw Sasuke standing in the middle, Tsunade directing a speech towards the villagers. It was too painful to watch…it really was…

"Sasuke!" shouted Naruto as he landed on the execution platform. Tsunade groaned inwardly as she turned her gaze towards Naruto. Naruto panted hard after running at such a fast pace. The jounin quickly stood before him, preventing him from moving towards Sasuke.

"Wait…" Tsunade ordered. The jounin looked at each other and stepped aside. Kakashi and Iruka looked on as Naruto slowly walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke turned towards the direction of Naruto's voice…his Naruto…his beloved.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. Naruto caught the fear in his voice…the pain of death before death. Naruto was now standing barely a foot away from Sasuke. The two stared…well…Naruto stared at Sasuke. He raised his hand, gently caressing Sasuke's cheek.

"My Naruto" Sasuke whispered, raising his chained hands towards Naruto's face. The villagers looked oddly at the two. What was going on with them? Murmurs surfaced among the villagers at the antics. Wasn't it Naruto's fault that Sasuke was going to die? So why was Sasuke near him…caressing him?

Tsunade remained looking at them…they needed this…they needed closure. Some villagers caught on though…with the way Naruto stared at Sasuke…with the way Sasuke pulled Naruto into an embrace…it jus wasn't friendship anymore…it was love…

And then did they realize…just how much Naruto suffered…for Sasuke's sake…for the villager's sake…and for his own sake…just how much Naruto had to endure with the Kyuubi…with Akatsuki after him…with Orochimaru's torture…and with the villager's scornful remarks and looks of disgust…

The villagers finally understood just how Naruto truly was…he wasn't the demon fox…he was human…he was Uzumaki Naruto…and he was a shinobi of Konoha…one of the shinobi who had to endure far worse than any of the veteran jounin and retired ninjas.

Some lowered their heads in shame…others wiped unshed tears…others remained stoic…as if not noticing the truth. Some glared at Naruto for being so kind…others glared at him for not fighting back…some glared at him for not getting rid of Kyuubi and living a normal life…and most female glared at him for having Sasuke's affection.

"I won't leave you Sasuke…" Naruto whispered as he hugged Sasuke.

"I know…I'm glad you're here…" Sasuke whispered as he held Naruto within his arms. He couldn't see it…but he could feel it…Naruto's sadness and internal turmoil. Naruto had suffered so much…under the villager's hands…under his OWN hands.

I'm sorry Naruto" Sasuke whispered. Naruto tilted his head, caressing Sasuke's cheek softly.

"For what?" questioned Naruto.

"Dobe…for everything…for not coming with you those years ago…for nearly killing you…for putting you through this hell…Naruto" Sasuke whispered. Then Naruto did the unthinkable…he kissed Sasuke in front of everyone. He didn't care what they thought of them…he simply didn't care. Naruto kissed him with passion and love…with everything he had, and Sasuke had returned that kiss with equal…if not more love.

Females wept at the scene…villagers lowered their head to avoid the tightening around their chest of guilt and remorse…Tsunade sighed at the two.

"Uchiha Sasuke…before I begin…any final requests?" asked Tsunade. Sasuke nodded as he caressed Naruto's cheek.

"Just one…let him kill me" Sasuke said. Both Naruto and Tsunade stared at him with shock.

"What?" asked Tsunade. Sasuke nodded.

"I can't do that Sasuke…don't make me do that…please…" Naruto begged. Sasuke smiled softly…a genuine smile with no arrogance.

"Please dobe…let me die by your hands…it's the least I can do for atoning my sins…for hurting you….if I am going to die…then let the one I love the most do it…" Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head, eyes glazing over with unshed tears.

"I can't…" Naruto whispered.

"You can! You can and you will Naruto!" shouted Sasuke. The villagers were all quiet, staring in surprise at Sasuke's request. Tsunade cleared her throat, moving towards the two. Naruto shook his head. Tsunade handed Naruto the katana. By now tears slid across his whiskered cheeks.

"Please don't make me Sasuke…" Naruto said, begging for Sasuke to reason. Sasuke smiled, raising his head. He turned towards the crowd, with Tsunade's help.

"Uchiha Sasuke…I hereby condemn you for the following accusations…for betraying the village…becoming a missing nin….injuring and nearly killing your fellow shinobi…joining Orochimaru…invading Konoha…and killing Haruno Sakura…" Tsunade finished reading his sentences, and Naruto closed his eyes. He didn't want to do it…he couldn't…this was Sasuke…

/**_do it/_**

"I can't…" Naruto whispered.

_**/do it…gaki do it…/**_

"No…" Naruto whispered. Tsunade looked at Naruto…she figured that maybe he was losing his mind.

**_/DO IT/_** shouted Kyuubi.

"SASUKE!" shouted Naruto as he unsheathed the sword and swiped twice…one along his chest, penetrating the heart muscles and his left lung…and one across his neck…effectively cutting the artery vein.

Sasuke smiled…he could feel things become lighter…hearing Naruto's voice so far away….

"Thank you…Naruto" whispered Sasuke as the blood had splattered all over Naruto. Naruto stared wide-eyed. His hands were tainted with the blood of his beloved…his bottom lip trembled as more tears made their way down his cheeks. Tsunade had turned her head away…unable to see more of the painful execution.

Villagers stared…in shock…surprised…and in pain. Sasuke started to fall back, but Naruto quickly grabbed him, cradling his body against his own. The two fell to their knees, Sasuke leaning onto Naruto.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered over and over again as he rocked Sasuke's body.

"Love…you…Naruto…" whispered Sasuke, the smile never faltering.

"I love you too Sasuke…my Sasuke…please…I'm sorry…" Naruto whispered. Iruka turned around, unable to take the scene before him. Kakashi grabbed Iruka hugging him close as his visible eye watched the two. Silence fell upon the entire village as the two exchanged words.

"My…ray of …light…" Sasuke whispered, the blood loss getting to him. He smiled…his body going limp in Naruto's arms. Naruto's eyes widen…he shook his head, eyes fixed on the bloody face of his beloved.

"Sa…Sasuke…SASUKE!" shouted Naruto, pulling his body close as he screamed his lungs out…screamed for the loss of his first friend…screamed for the loss of his betrayer…and screamed for the loss of his most previous person…his lover…

Iruka tightened his grip around Kakashi's shirt, sobbing at hearing his student cry his lungs out. Tsunade kept her gaze lowered…trying to keep a calm face…she was the hokage after all…she had to be strong for her village…even if she wanted to weep as well.

Some villagers cried along with Naruto…others kept their eyes closed to avoid crying…some just stared in surprised…the most experienced shinobi kept a stoic and calm face…though inwardly they were weeping for the tragedy before them.

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

Naruto hummed a soft tune in front of Sasuke's grave…he rocked himself back and forth…not really caring that Iruka and Kakashi were behind him. He hummed some more, playing with the flowers he brought for his beloved.

"Sasuke…my Sasuke…happy anniversary love…." Naruto whispered, eyes glazing over with tears once again. Iruka stared at his student sadly…he became so withdrawn…so sad…he missed the old Naruto…and so did Kakashi. They were both worried over him…and always kept a constant watch over Naruto.

Naruto stood up, smiling slightly. He nodded…as if someone had spoken to him. He patted his stomach, rubbing the seal….

"Iruka sensei…Kakashi sensei…lets go home…" Naruto said, turning around and grinning at them. Iruka looked confused…and so did Kakashi.

"Sure…" Iruka said as Naruto walked ahead of them. Naruto seemed happier all of a sudden. Iruka and Kakashi stared at each other…not sure why Naruto changed in a sudden minute.

"I'm fine…honest…" Naruto said, as if reading their minds.

"Sasuke said to stop being a baby… that I shouldn't be moping around…he said I was a dobe for acting like the world is over…Sasuke said that I should embrace my life…and continue to strive in being the hokage…he's waiting for me you know…and I know…that I'll meet him again someday…he said that with kyuubi I'll never be alone…and all I had to do was think about him and he would comfort me" Naruto stopped and turned to them.

"He's my guardian angel…and now he's my ray of light…he's guiding me from the darkness that I entered…" Naruto said with a smile. Iruka smiled, walking over to Naruto and hugging him.

"How about some Ichiraku?" asked Iruka. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Your treat?" he asked. Iruka chuckled and nodded.

"Our treat…" Iruka stated…making sure Kakashi heard. Kakashi sweatdropped…there went his romantic dinner with Iruka…

The three made their way towards the village once again. The Sakura blossoms were at full bloom in spring. The wind blew as the petals were swayed away from the tree, swirling in the wind towards his grave…and there he stood…smiling contently.

"My ray of light…" he whispered as the wind blew again, the petals dancing around him as his image slowly faded…for now…his job was done…Naruto was alive…and he will make sure to keep Naruto alive…and help him strive to be the next Hokage…he wanted to be with Naruto…but Sasuke knew.

He knew that Naruto needed to fulfill his dreams…needed to do something with his life before he was ready to meet him once again.

"I'll be waiting my beloved…for as long as I can…but I will never abandon you now…for you are my ray of light…and without you I cannot rise to the heavens…so grow stronger…and become the best Hokage in history…because I'll remain here…waiting for you…for my ray of light to come back to me" Sasuke whispered into the wind, his form finally fading completely.

And Naruto heard him…and he smiled…he would become the next hokage…and he would become the best. He would show how good he was…and he would teach others what he learned. He couldn't disappoint his beloved…no…he was going to meet him someday once again…so he better have done something good with his life…or he would never hear the end of it…especially if it's an eternity…

**/break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah break blah/**

I FUCKING HATE THIS ENDING…I'm sorry…I should've done better…this ending sucked…the way he died sucked…it plain and simple sucked!... . the lemony version will be posted in my group….so check it out soon


End file.
